


Troubles of the Heart

by life_is_righteous



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Bilbo is confused, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Reader is a durin, Thorin is stupid, reader is not happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_righteous/pseuds/life_is_righteous
Summary: It’s been five years since the battle of the five armies. The two once deserted cities were now in full bloom calling for a celebration of great proportions. Although your father was happy, you could tell he was not completely happy. Could you bring a certain hobbit and king together or will it go up in flames? What about your own heart?





	1. Chapter 1

Mr. Bilbo will be coming.”

“And so will dams from around the world who will stop at nothing to be queen.”

You groan, thumping your head on your desk. It had been five years since the battle of five armies and five years since Thorin had come unto his throne and there is to be a huge celebration because Erebor, and Dale, is finally restored to its former glory. All of the kingdoms around Middle Earth were invited but you were more focused on a certain fluggerburber hobbit.

You liked Mr. Bilbo. You thought he was quirky and you liked him from the start even though your father did not. He did strange things but it pulled at your heartstrings and you were pretty sure it tugged at your father’s as well.

You noticed that Thorin was not quite the same after Bilbo went back to the Shire. Sure, he was happy, but he was not completely happy. You, along with Balin and Dwalin were the only ones to notice it and now it was time to set your plan into motion.

Bilbo will be coming to Erebor in a few hours and you had wrangled in your two cousins to help you bring those two together but it seems you forgot one aspect: other dwarrowdams.

“Father won’t be interested in them,” you say, looking at Fili and Kili from your spot on the desk. “That’s not the point. Point is, he’s going to be busy. There won’t be any of that alone time you desperately wanted,” Kili says, leaning over on the desk and swatting away his courting bead that falls in front of his face.

It was weird seeing him with braids in his hair. He didn’t feel like braiding his hair because it was softer than the rest of the dwarves and he felt like it didn’t belong being braided but when he started courting Tauriel, he decided to take up the dwarvish tradition properly.

“Shut up Kili. You’re making me doubt myself and you know I hate that,” you complain and he laughs, standing. “Come on little one. Let’s go and see if Mr. Bilbo is here yet,” Kili says, holding out his hand and you take it, the three of you making your way to the entrance hall.

-

“There will probably be more dams from the Iron Hills trying to court him than ones from Ered Luin. They’ve lived with him for nearly two hundred years. They’d know his interest,” Fili says, answering your question about which dams were most likely to go after your father.

“That’s if they get pass me,” you tell him sourly and he laughs as you finally reach the entrance hall.

You notice your father talking to a rather familiar curly haired blonde.

“Mr. Boggins!” The three of you call out before quickly making your way over to him. You are the first one to pull him into a hug and Bilbo laughs, pulling his arms around you and pressing a kiss to your forehead. You smile and pull back, giving Fili and Kili room to say their hellos. You step back and you feel an arm wrap around your shoulders and you smile up at your father before turning your attention back to Bilbo.

“I have a feeling you now call me Mr. Boggins to annoy me,” Bilbo says as Fili and Kili step back. “You know us so well,” Kili states and Bilbo lets out a soft smile.

You frown as you see a little head popping out from behind Bilbo’s coat. A head that you did not notice earlier.

“Why, who might you be?” You ask, kneeling down so you could get a better look at the child. The child moves further away from Bilbo to get a better look at you and you smile gently at him.

“This is my nephew, Frodo. Frodo this is Y/n. The princess I’ve been telling you about,” Bilbo says, rubbing his hand through Frodo’s hair.

It was so strange because it was like looking at a hobbit version of your father minus the beard. From the hair to the eyes. The resemblance is amazing.

Frodo looks at you for a second before going back to hide behind Bilbo. You smile and stand. Being in a new place with new people was frightening so you weren’t expecting him to warm up to you so soon.

“Sorry about him. He-.”

“Don’t apologize Mr. Bilbo. It’s completely understandable,” you say, giving him a bright smile and he smiles back at you.

Your eyes start to wander looking at the guests that came in and your breath catches as you spot a familiar elf prince speaking with Tauriel.

You didn’t speak to him at all while you were in Mirkwood but that didn’t mean you couldn’t admire him from far away. He was handsome, anyone in Middle Earth could see that, and he seemed a bit charming even though he was rude to the company when you first met him and from what you heard from Kili and Tauriel, he wasn’t that bad at all. However you knew you had to keep your feelings at bay because even though Thorin approved of Kili and Tamriel, you knew he was not going to approve of your relationship with the Elvenking’s son. Well, its not like you would have a relationship with him anyway.

You look away as Legolas makes eye contact with you. You didn’t want the prince to know that you were currently checking him out. You turn to your father.

“Should we give you two both more alone time?” You ask your father, raising your brows suggestively and he narrows his eyes at you and you smirk as you can see red slowly creeping up his neck, “just kidding Adad. Come Mr. Bilbo. I’ll show you to your room.”

You take Bilbo’s arms in yours and he takes Frodo’s hand and the three of you walk off, ignoring a red faced Thorin.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n finishes a sword, Kili confronts her about her wandering eyes, and Thorin comes to collect her

Y/n smiles, holding the blade before her. She had finally finished it after an entire month. It was brought in by a random Smith and she decided to take it up even though she knew she shouldn’t because her duties would distract her and she was right.

It distracted her and the dwarf who originally asked for it to be done came storming in last week while she was showing Bilbo and Frodo the newly formed forges. He wasn’t happy that the job that originally was only supposed to be taking three days turned into three weeks but he seemed to be okay after he found out the princess was doing it. In fact he was honored.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed,” a voice says, startling y/n.

She hisses as she slices her finger open on the blade. Turning to face the intruder, she glares as Kili holds out a rag to her. She roughly takes the rag from Kili’s hand with a glare. That bastard knew she was going to hurt herself. That asshole.

“Is there a reason you wanted me to slice my hand open?” she asks, placing the finished blade in its sheath and then into the wooden box. Her client was going to be happy that it’s finally done.

“The looks you’ve been giving the elf prince haven’t gone unnoticed,” Kili says they both take a seat at her work bench and she sighs.

For some reason, the elf prince started hanging around more often and she ran into him on occasion. He even joined them for dinner at the request of the king and he accepted and she couldn’t keep her eyes off of him and she thought no one noticed. She was wrong.

“As long as adad doesn’t notice, I’ll be fine,” she shrugs. “But he’s an elf! The elf prince no less!” Kili snaps and she glare at him.

Of all people, she expected him to be the most understanding seeing that was courting an elf and all.

“You have absolutely no right Kili. No right. Who I choose to like is none of your damn business! Besides, it’s not like he would ever love me! No one ever has,” she snaps and Kili’s look softens.

“We love you, y/n. We do,” Kili says, reaching over to give her hand a squeeze.

“I know, but I’m not talking about a familial love” she mutters opting to look at her injury instead.

The problem with being royal was that there were little people they could trust. They were either after the money or the status especially when it came to y/n. Being Thorin’s only child and love of his life, many dwarrow tried to get their children to befriend her which lead her to closing herself off to just be friends with Fili and Kili. Ori came later when she realized that he was so shy that he would never become her friend just for the fame.

This tactic came into play when courting too. She had courted a few dwarrow and dams only to find out a few months later that they were only courting her for her title. Since then, her trust drastically lowered and courting was a hard topic for her to talk about.

Kili rubs his thumb against her cheek and she looks up at him with a smile on her face.

“You’ll be alright. I promise,” he says, giving her a reassuring smile.

She looks up as a shadow crosses over them both and she finds Thorin dressed in his kingly robes. “What happened?” He asks looking at her hand and she looks down as if just remembering the cut was there. “It’s nothing. Kili decided to sneak up behind me and I cut myself while looking at the blade,” she explains and Thorin glares at Kili.

Kili gives him a sheepish smile before running off. No one hurts Thorin’s baby girl and gets away with it even if it was by accident. She laughs at her retreating cousin before standing to grab the box so she could personally deliver it to the owner.

“Did you forget what today was?” Thorin asks and she looks at him confused. “No? There wasn’t anything important for me to do except finish this,” she tells him, pointing to the box. “You were supposed to be with me to greet the guests from the Iron Hills,” he says, crossing his arms and she winces.

The group that arrived contained her ‘potential suitors’ or so Thorin called them. He decided that it was time for her to find someone and he was going to set find her a match with a royal dwarf from the Iron Hills. She never had the heart to tell him her feelings about courting or even her feelings about having friends. She just felt that he was too busy to listen to her insecurities.

“I’m sorry adad,” she tells him, looking downcast.

As heir, it was her duty to follow in his footsteps and not showing up today was already starting to show that she were not fit to be queen.

“Don’t worry Gimlelul,” Thorin says and she looks up at him to find that he has a smile on his face, “I’ve skipped quite a few meetings like that as well.”

She laughs, taking his offered arm as they make their way out of the forge.

“Where’s Mr. Bilbo and little Frodo?” She asks, smirking as her father stops dead in his tracks.

“You’re up to something,” he tells her, blue eyes narrowed on her. “I am up to nothing. I am simply asking where the hobbits are,” she tells him with a raised brow and he rolls his eyes causing her to roll her eyes. They’re very sophisticated.

“If you must know, Fili has taken them to Dale with Dwalin. Bilbo wanted to tour the newly built city.”

“Bilbo is it? Not Master Baggins or Master Burglar.”

“You’re lucky you’re my daughter.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During dinner, introductions are made to the possible suitors and one catches your interest.

You smile politely as the dwarf in front of you bows. Sure, he was handsome but he was not that eye catching. None of these potential suitors actually were.

Your father had forgiven you for missing greeting the arrivals from the Iron Hills, but that did not excuse you from greeting them properly in the main hall for dinner.

“What about him?” Thorin asks as the dwarf leaves. “Did you see the way he carried himself?The sword on his hip seemed to be pulling him down. I am not going to marry a dwarf who can barely hold his sword,” you say, watching in distaste as said dwarf stumbles and almost falls.

Thorin laughs.

“Aye. I will not have my daughter marrying a fool,” he says and you turn to your aunt. “Why do I have to do this Auntie? Fili and Kili don’t have to,” You whine and she laughs, placing her hand on yours and giving it a squeeze. “Trust me, your adad always asked me the same thing,” Dis replies and you frown.

“No one has ever told me about my amad,” you tell her and she frowns. “Because your amad was a horrible, horrible woman,” Dis states and you don’t think you’ve ever seen her so cold before. “What happened?” You ask, wishing that someone would just tell you. “That is something you must ask your father,” she replies and that makes you sigh.

Another dwarf steps up and you sit up straighter. This one was quite handsome. Very handsome indeed.

He had a small black beard that was braided into a single braid that reached down to his chest and while his beard was coarse, the hair on his head was silky smooth and you were tempted to run your hands through it. His eyes were the most mesmerizing thing, however. They were the most striking shade of green and you cannot find it in yourself to look away.

Someone clears their throat and you look up at your father who was looking down at you with a smirk.

“This is Andvari son of Lord Anar. Andvari this is my daughter y/n Princess of Erebor,” Thorin introduces and you smile at the dwarf in front of you which is returned easily.

“I am pleased to meet you my lady,” Andvari states and before you have a chance to think it through, you immediately reply with, “and I am very pleased to meet you.”

When your brain catches up with your mouth, you blush. You can’t believe you just said that. You honestly can’t. You notice the blush on Andvari’s cheeks and smile. At least you weren’t the only one affected.

Bowing his head, he moves away and to the table with all the other dining lords.

“Cat got your tongue?” Thorin asks smugly. “I don’t think you have any room to talk adad,” you say, thinking about the time he was going to ask Bilbo to live in Erebor but never had the courage to do so.

“Point taken, but he does seem to have caught your interest,” Thorin adds and you shrug, finally digging into the meal after a long list of introductions.

“I like his face that’s for sure,” you tell him honestly. “And the rest of him?” He asks. “Well we’ll just have to see. His looks may be okay but his personality could be shit,” you explain and he nods. “I know what you mean,” he replies and before you have a chance to ask him what he meant, his attention is grabbed by Balin.

When dinner is over, you make your way back to your chambers. Tomorrow was going to be a long day of decorating and you needed to make sure you were capable of doing so.

You pause as you hear voices frantically whispering to each other.

“Have you seen the way she looked at you Andvari? You are surely in line for the throne,” you hear and you let out a sigh.

You should’ve known. You really should’ve. Maybe finding love was just not possible for you?

“But adad! I don’t even know her,” Andvari replies and that makes you stop, “I don’t want to be married to someone I don’t know.”

Hmm.. it seems like the feeling is mutual.

“I want someone to love that loves me back whether they be wearing a crown or not and I hate your meddling. I honestly do,” you hear before the footsteps get closer causing you to duck behind a pillar.

You watch Andvari and his father leave and you can’t help but think that it might be worth getting to know the dwarf.

-

The next day, you find yourself in the main hall, seeing to the decorations and seating arrangements.

“And who shall be at the head table?” Ori asks. Of course he was the only one you trusted.

“All of the company members Of course,” you say, staring at the table, “their families shall be placed at the table on the right and Thranduil and Bard shall be placed on the left.”

“And the arrangements?”

“Thorin in the center that much is obvious and Aunt Dis on his left. Do you think he’ll skin me if I place Bilbo to his right?” You ask with a smile on your face and he snorts.

“He’ll skin you alive,” Ori replies causing you to laugh.

“Then we will put him a few places down. Frodo does not seem one to leave his uncle so we will need two plates instead of one. I will be on his right and Fili and Kili on Dis’ left. Balin And Dwalin on my right and the rest you can figure out yourself,” you explain before turning around.

You pause as you see Andvari looking around at the decorations.

As if sensing your gaze, he turns towards you and waves. You smile and wave back, trying to ignore the thumping in your chest. Tonight was going to be a long night indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your father makes an announcement and you aren’t happy.

Looking at yourself in the mirror, you sigh. Your aunt was always one for dresses. You, however, were not but as the princess it was your duty to look as presentable as possible especially since it was such an important night.

“How would you like your hair done my lady?” A maid asks and you shake your head. “I will wear it down. I think that is all I need,” you tell her and you watch through the mirror as she nods and leaves. Another knock sounds and you tell the person to enter.

Fili walks in looking regal in his Durin Blue robes. You look in his hands and groan. Your crown. Or, well,your circlet. You had purposely misplaced it because you hated wearing it but apparently he had found it.

“A for effort,” Fili says with a smirk and you roll your eyes as he enters the room. “Where’d you even find it?” You ask, taking a seat in front of your vanity. “I didn’t. Uncle did. It is best not to try and hide things from your dad,” he says, playing the circlet on your head.

“I hate it Fili. It’s so annoying,” you say, reaching up to make sure it was completely straight. You couldn’t walk into the hall with your “crown” askew. “I hate it too but you have to get used to it as future queen of Erebor,” he says, laying his hands on your shoulder.

You sigh and stand.

“Am I top assume that you will be attending this ball with me?” You ask with a raised brow and Fili smiles before backing up and giving you a low, sweeping bow. “Fili, at your service.”

You roll your eyes at your cousin’s antics and he holds out his arm for you to take.

The both of you make your way to the main hall where noise of boisterous laughter and upbeat music can be heard.

“Are we late?” You ask worriedly. “No. Uncle was still in his room when I left so we’re a bit early,” he says and you both enter the main hall.

The place was full of people and dwarf, elf and men alike were all socializing.

You both take a seat the head table and you look at the decorations. Ori did an amazing job. You look around the room with a bored expression on your face and you stop on Andvari who looked as equally bored. You make a note to yourself to speak to him later.

Your attention is drawn by the doors opening again and once you notice that it’s your father, you stand. Slowly the hall does the same and Thorin enters followed by Balin.

When Thorin is done with his speech, the crowd goes back to their conversation and dinner starts being served.

“You do not seem to be happy,” Thorin says and you point at your circlet and he laughs. “You did not hide it well,” he says. “I thought the library was a pretty great hiding spot,” you mumble. “I’m sure it was if it wasn’t in your favorite book,” Thorin retorts and you laugh at your father.

You take a sip of your wine as you watch a dam making her way to your table.

“Ah. Perfect timing. Y/n. I would like you to meet Ilená. My betrothed.”

That makes you choke. Hard.

“What?” You asks, coughing as Balin pats your back. “This is my future queen. Our marriage has been set in stone since we were children and now that Erebor is once again ours. I will honor that arrangement,” Thorin says and Ilená smiles at you.

“It’s an honor. I’ve heard so many wonderful things about you through letter. I can’t wait to be your future step mom.”

That makes you want to throw up.

-

“They’re engaged to be married Fili!” You snap, twirling around the dance floor.

To say you didn’t take the announcement Well was an understatement. Your father was going to be married! To not-Bilbo! That made your blood boil! Why did your father not tell you this sooner? Who even was this dam? What in Durin’s name was going on?

“That can’t be. Wouldn’t uncle have told us?” Fili asks confused. “You think he would’ve or at least your mother would have but they didn’t! Why didn’t they?” You exclaim, leaning your forehead on his chest.

Why was this going so wrong? Everyone knew Thorin loved Bilbo so why was he doing this to himself?

“Hey. Hey. We will figure it out alright? We always do,” Fili says gently and you just want to scream into the void.

You pull away from him, needing a break and a drink. Grabbing a tankard from the table, you watch with a scowl as Ilená, who was currently in your seat, speaks to your father. It seems that he was being cordial. Her on the other hand. Gah.

“Not a fan?” You hear and you turn to find Andvari.

“I’m sure she’s would be a great dam,” you say, turning back to your father, “if she stayed as far away from my father as possible.”

That causes him to chuckle.

“I figured that it was his duty to judge whether or not your partner was good enough for you.”

“It works both ways,” you remark.

“And who is good enough for our highness?”

“Bilbo Baggins,” you reply automatically.

“The halfling?” He asks, surprised and you turn to him with a glare on your face.

“He is not half of anything and he did more than all of the people here save 14. He deserves the respect,” you snap.

You had always been defensive over Bilbo. Sure he stole the Arkenstone but he saved your dad’s and cousin’s life. That was worth forgiving.

“I meant no offense. Honest,” Andvari states.

You huff, turning back to your father. You barely knew this dwarf but he already had a check mark and it was not on the good side.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You give up your freedom of choice for Thorin’s.

“You’re not happy.”

Y/n left the party early to think about things. It was not like her absence would be noticed or important. The festivities would last for a week. Missing one night would be fine.

She somehow landed herself in Thorin’s chambers. It was not surprising however. It was the one place she always went to think because she knew her father would always be there no matter what.

“‘No secrets shall be kept between the two of us.’ At least that’s what you told me,” she replies, not looking up at him from her spot besides the fire.

Thorin slowly takes the seat in front her, not quite knowing her mood at that moment, but judging by her tone, she felt betrayed.

“And I meant it,” he replies and that causes her to slowly look at him and he can see the feeling of betrayal in her eyes.

“Did you? From the way I see it, you’ve been keeping a huge secret adad,” she says, voice calm.

This wasn’t what Thorin wanted. He wanted screaming and shouting and things being thrown. He wanted anything but this because it showed that she no longer cared and he didn’t want that. Not from his daughter.

“How was I supposed to tell you?”

“Not like this,” she tells him quietly before turning back to the fire and Thorin becomes frustrated, something that was not good. Not good at all.

“And How was I supposed to tell you? When was I supposed to tell you?” Thorin snaps.

“I don’t know! Maybe five years back when we started rebuilding Erebor or maybe 20 years ago when we were still living in Ered Luin! Any time but now! You’ve had all this time to tell me and you didn’t! You still didn’t even tell me about my amad and you spring this on me?” She snaps back, anger also getting the best of her.

“Aren’t you happy for me?”

“I would be if you were happy yourself,” she replies and Thorin slumps back into his chair, anger dissipating.

Of course his daughter knew. She always knew.

“I’ve noticed adad. Balin And Dwalin noticed it too. Your smile does not quite reach your eyes. It hasn’t for a long time and it isn’t going to if you marry her. I know this for a fact,” she tells him, reaching over to clasp his hands in hers.

“I know, but she is the daughter of the King of Stonefoots. If this is what it takes to bring our two clans together, then I will do it. For our people,” Thorin says, giving her hand a squeeze.

“And what of Bilbo?”

Thorin sighs. There was no point in lying to her about the hobbit, his one.

“I will have to let him go.”

-

Knocking on the door, you wait nervously.

After the talk with Thorin, you decided that you couldn’t let him be miserable. He deserved happiness after everything that happened to him and you needed to make sure of it.

That lead you to the library to do research. Luckily there were books on all of Aulë’s creations and you had found the book on Stonefoots and what caught your eye was the royal’s family tree. You were hoping that the last dwarf on that tree was who you thought it was. If not, you were going to be unhappy for the rest of your life.

The door opens to reveal and old, but regal dwarf with gray hair and stunning green eyes. This was the King of the Stonefoots.

“Princess Y/n. What a wonderful surprise. Why don’t you come on in?” King Alvíss ask, stepping aside and you smile, moving past him.

“I’m sorry for such an intrusion. I hope that you are enjoying your stay here in Erebor,” you tell him, taking the offered seat.

“It’s just as grand as I remember it to be,” he says laughing heartily, “amazing work your father has done. Absolutely amazing.”

“Speaking of my father. It seems we are to become family,” you say, trying to get to the point as soon as possible.

“It is. You do not have to call my grandfather however,” he says with a wink and you laugh, relaxing a bit.

This dwarf king was not as scary as you expected or as uptight as other dwarf lords. He was actually really fun.

“I just have a small problem with that.”

That causes Alvíss to raise his brow.

“Oh?”

You let out a sigh before giving your speech.

“You see my father has had a lot of hardships in his life as have many of our people but he lost his father, brother, and grandfather in one day and struggled to help our people. Struggled to get our home back but when he did he was still not happy. He smiled, sure, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. I could see a pain lingering in his eyes as if he was not complete. He was not happy because he did not have his one. Not until a few days ago but he will never be happy because although his one is but ten feet away from his room, they cannot be,” you try to explain.

You had a better speech in your head and you were pretty sure you were messing it up.

“And your point?” He asks calmly.

“Please let me take my father’s place. Not in marrying your daughter but marrying your grandson, Andvari. My father deserves happiness in his life after all that he’s been through.”

Alvíss looks thoughtful. You really hoped that he would accept your proposal. You could probably love Andvari in the long run.

“Very well. I will call of the engagement and forge a new one. I think this one would be better judging by the fact that you couldn’t keep your eyes off of my grandson,” he says with a laugh and you blush, glad that your father could have his happiness.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo gets a lesson in Dwarves and you find out more information about your amad but not in a good way.

Bilbo Baggins didn’t think he’d ever meet this many dwarves in his life time and he sure as hell didn’t think that they would know who he was.

He had only been here for four days and so far he had met at least twenty dwarves that knew who he was. AT LEAST. He could not actually keep track of the amount of dwarves he met which is what lead him to stay cooped up in his room.

That and Frodo.

Frodo was still getting used to their trip. It had been a long journey and the little hobbit was pooped. He finally had an actual bed to sleep on and that had knocked him right out.

However, the little one seemed like he got enough sleep and was currently playing with his toys in front of the fireplace.

He stands as there’s a knock on his door and he goes to answer it. He smiles as he sees you standing on the other side.

“My lady. Why don’t you come on in?” Bilbo asks, stepping aside. That earns him a glare and he gives you a smirk.

There was always one thing that you and your family hated and it was being referred to as royals. You had all grown up like everyone else so you were their equals. Not their superiors.

“Pay back for the other day?” You ask, stepping in.

“Of course,” he replies.

You laugh, taking a seat on the arm chair. Frodo looks at you curiously from his spot next to the fire. In his arms, he had a wooden dragon and you tsk at that. Of course Bofur would give him a dragon.

“Frodo. This is y/n. You remember? You met her a few days ago,” Bilbo says and Frodo stands, slowly making his way over to you.

“I like your beard,” he says and you laugh, holding out your arms. Frodo walks into them easily and you pull him into your lap.

“So. I’ve decided that my father and I have been bad hosts,” you start turning to look at Bilbo as Frodo reaches out to play with your beard.

“Oh?”

“I wanted to give you both a tour if you’re up for it?” you ask, looking down at Frodo and Frodo nods excitedly.

“Can we Uncle?” He asks turning to Bilbo and the both of you give him your best puppy dog eyes.

You kind of figured that Bilbo would want to relax a bit. Meeting all seven clans of dwarves can be a bit difficult, especially for a hobbit, but you wanted him to get comfortable with his surroundings. You wanted the both of them to be comfortable.

Bilbo glares at you. You knew he couldn’t handle yours or Kili’s puppy dog eyes and you always used that to your advantage.

“Fine,” he sighs, “but let’s get you into some warmer clothes.”

Frodo immediately jumps off of your lap and runs into the bedroom. Bilbo follows, giving you a light whack to the back of your head causing you to laugh. It was like he was family already.

When the hobbits are dressed, you take them to the marketplace with Frodo happily holding yours and Bilbo’s hands.

“As a princess I figured you’d be more guarded than this,” Bilbo states as you walk down the halls.

“I’m always being watched but never too closely. Isn’t that right Dwalin?” You ask into the seemingly empty hall.

“As usual,” a gruff voice says making Bilbo jump.

You both stop in front of hall the turns right and you give Dwalin a small smile which he returns.

“Shouldn’t you be guarding Thorin?” Bilbo asks as the four of you continue your trek.

“I’m the king’s most trusted guard meaning that I watch over his most precious treasure,” Dwain responds and you roll your eyes at the sap.

He’s been by your side as much as Thorin has and you often thought of him as a second dad. He was even as overprotective as Thorin. Perhaps even more.

Whenever he was on babysitting duty, which was quite a lot actually, he would never let you out of sight. You always had to be in the room he was in. If he wanted to take a nap, you had to take a nap too while lying on his chest. If you wanted to go play outside, he would join you. Want to play with other kids? You bet your ass he would play to. The only thing he did not do with you was go to the bathroom, thank mahal.

“By ‘watching over’ he means keeping me in his sights at all hours of the day except when I’m in the bathroom,” you retort.

“Which means that I saw you enter a certain King’s chambers.”

Bilbo looks between the two of them confused. Wouldn’t it be normal for her to visit her father? He voices that question and it makes Dwalin laugh.

“It seems we forgot to explain,” he says as he finishes laughing his ass off, “this gathering has all seven dwarf kingdoms.”

“The entire company are what we call Longbeards,” you say, continuing his explanation, “we are also known as Durin’s Folk. This group of dwarves can be found mainly in Erebor, Ered Luin, and the Iron Hills, however, there are other clans mixed in as well-.”

“But how do I tell them apart?” Bilbo interrupts.

If there were seven different races of dwarves, he wanted to know. Especially since seven different kingdoms meant seven different kings. He was not going to make an ass out of himself.

“By the name laddie,” Dwalin snorts and Bilbo goes red.

He really should have known that.

“However,” you say, giving Dwalin a glare for making fun of Bilbo, “some dwarves do not in fact have Longbeards. Take Dwalin for example,” that earns you a glare (his hair was a touchy subject), “he doesn’t have a long beard and neither does Bofur or Ori, Fili, Kili, and I. My father keeps his beard short in remembrance of all those who lost their lives for this mountain-.”

“So what you’re saying is that you can’t actually tell them apart?” Bilbo interrupts again and you shrug.

“You can tell the firebeards apart because their hair consists of one color: Red. It ranges from brown to orange. As you can tell by Gloin’s hair color, his ancestor was a Firebeard. More specifically his mother. Same goes for the Ri’s and Ur’s.”

“You are literally telling me that you can’t tell them apart,” Bilbo says and you look at him, thinking over your conversation.

“I suppose I am,” You laugh and he shakes his head at you as you are approached by Iléna.

Frodo immediately goes hiding behind Bilbo and you fix your face into a frown, prepared for her scornful words but not really prepared to be pulled into a hug.

“You certainly are my favorite Durin!” Iléna squeals, pulling you closer to her.

You look to Dwalin and Bilbo for help but they look just as confused as you do.

“It’s not like I don’t like your father,” she says pulling back but still holding you in her arms, “he is truly an amazing dwarf but I don’t quite swing his way.”

You blush as you finally catch her drift.

“Now if you excuse me, I’ve got a princess to flirt with,” she says, sending you a wink before pressing a kiss to your cheek and walking off.

“Did she just-?”

“Uh huh.”

“And she’s-.”

“Yup.”

There is a moment of silence before Dwalin lets out a laugh, clapping you on your back. Apparently, he did indeed understand that Iléna had no interest in your father and was in fact interested in your aunt instead.

“It looks like you’re getting a new aunt,” He says and you laugh as well.

“Good because we need more women in this family,” you say, turning to Bilbo who looks completely lost.

“Help?” He asks and you laugh.

“That is Princess Iléna. She is the daughter of King Alvíss,” you explain, frowning as you realize something, “and I expressed my dislike for her to my intended without knowing it.”

You’ve only now just realized it. Iléna is Andvari’s aunt and you spoke so lowly of her right to his face. He must hate you know. You really wish you did your research beforehand.

“Intended?” Dwalin And Bilbo asks.

“A story for another time,” you say as Frodo goes running off to look at the stalls.

-

Another night of feasting has you on edge. You have yet to tell your father of your plan and you weren’t quite sure how he was going to take it. You swallow as King Alvíss makes his way to the table with a large smile on his face.

“Thorin!” He exclaims jovially.

“Alvíss. I hope you are enjoying your stay,” Thorin says politely.

You sometimes wondered if he liked the other Kings and Queens of the other kingdoms. All were present and you had yet to see him speak personally to any of them. That was a question for later.

“I am. Your daughter is quite an interesting dam if I do say so myself,” Alvíss says, giving you a wink.

You smile back but that doesn’t ease your nerves. It only increases it. You had a feeling that he was about to spill the beans.

“Oh?” Thorin asks, turning to look at you with a raised brow but you ignore his look, opting to look at the other King instead

“Yes! What a brilliant mind and heart she has. Asking to take your place so you can be happy. I do hope you have luck with your one,” Alvíss says, reaching over the table to clap Thorin on the shoulder before leaving.

Thorin turns to you, anger clouding his features. This was definitely not a good sign.

“What did you do?” Thorin asks coldly.

“I only asked to take your place by marrying his grandson-.”

“You had absolutely no right!” He snaps, making you jump, “How dare you! You made a fool of me in front of another King! Making me seem like a weak lovesick fool!”

“I just wanted you to be happy,” you reply back, tears slowly gathering in your eyes.

“I should have let your mother take you with her maybe then my life would be easier. Next time keep your nose out of other people’s business!” He snaps before standing and leaving to cool off.

That was not how you planned this night to go.

You feel a hand squeeze yours and you look towards your aunt who gives you a sympathetic a look.

“Just give him time,” she says. “I think it’s time that I knew about my mother,” you tell her and she sighs.

“I was hoping that it would be Thorin telling you this. Not me,” she starts, “your mother and father were not in love. It was a drunken mistake that he could not take back. He tried to love her. He honestly tried but she made it so hard for him. She slept around quite often. With dwarves, men. Anyone who would take her to bed. She would also use you to get what she wanted. You were the heir to the throne no matter the fact that you would be born out of wedlock. You were an excuse for her to keep Thorin at her side no matter what but as soon as you were born, she was gone without a trace and your father didn’t try to find her anyway.”

Out of that entire story all you got was one thing: you were a mistake. Unwanted by both your father and mother and the knowledge doesn’t make the current situation any better. Maybe that’s why Thorin didn’t tell you.

You stand and excuse yourself, not quite knowing where you are headed but knowing that you needed to get as far away from here as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone finally makes a move.

“Thorin?”

Needing to calm down, he made his way to the ramparts. The cool breeze calmed his temper somewhat but not all of it. He was not expecting a guest, however.

He turns and finds Bilbo, making his heart stutter.

“Bilbo. Are you not enjoying the celebration? Surely this cannot be a better place to be what with all the memories that we have last we were here together,” Thorin says, cringing as the memory of almost throwing Bilbo off the ramparts pops into his mind.

He feels a hand clasp his and he looks down at it before looking at Bilbo.

“I have forgiven you Thorin. Do not think that I haven’t,” Bilbo says, giving Thorin a reassuring smile.

Thorin smiles back before turning to look at the field below.

“I am surprised Frodo is not with you,” Thorin observes.

“He has grown quite fond of your nephews. Besides, I didn’t think he needed to be present for this,” Bilbo says, pushing his back against the wall and looking Thorin, “she was just trying to help, Thorin.”

Thorin sighs, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

“I know. I know but she shouldn’t have done that for me. I am the one that should be taking care of her. Not the other way around.”

Bilbo reaches over to turn Thorin’s face towards him, making Thorin’s breath hitch.

“Let people in, Thorin. Let them help you. You are holding such a burden on your shoulders. Let others help you,” Bilbo whispers.

Thorin’s eyes flicker across Bilbo’s face before the focus on his lips. He slowly inches forward to give Bilbo time to back away if he wanted. When Bilbo does not back away, he closes his eyes, savoring the moment his lips touch Bilbo’s. He’s waited five years for this and he was going to savor every second of it.

Bilbo smiles into the kiss before wrapping his arms around Thorin’s neck. Thorin’s arms wrap around his waist and they could stay there forever had there not been a cough interrupting them.

Thorin breaks away from Bilbo first before leaning his forehead on Bilbo’s for a second. He opens his eyes, pressing a kiss to Bilbo’s forehead and turning to the intruder.

“What?” He growls at his sister.

The first moment he and Bilbo had together and of course it was ruined.

“She knows, Thorin.”

And even though they were only three words, he knows exactly what it means.

-

You stare at the fireplace in front of you. A mistake. Unwanted and certainly not needed. A bastard. You couldn’t believe it. You always thought your father married and got into an ugly fight with your mother but that was not it.

You stand and change into a pair of trousers and a tunic. You couldn’t sit in the dress any longer. Once you get changed, you leave your chambers walking down the hall.

“Why did you have to tell her now! Of all times! It only made things worse!” You hear a voice snap and you know it’s your father so you do the only thing you could do: dip into another room.

You quietly shut the door behind you to make sure that your father won’t hear it and when the footsteps fade, you let out a sigh of relief only to let out a yelp as you hear someone clear their throat.

You turn to find Andvari looking at you with an interested look. You blush as you realize that he was only in his trousers.

“Sorry about that,” you say, turning to leave. “Wait! Hold on. You can’t find me that repulsive,” Andvari states and you turn to him.

“Did I make it seem that way?” You ask.

“Well the way you gave me the cold shoulder last night,” he says with a shrug and you sigh, taking a seat across from him.

“I didn’t mean to. I’m just very over protective. Especially when it comes to Bilbo,” you explain.

“And your father, it seems, since you did al you could to get him out of his marriage to my aunt,” he says with a raised brow making you sigh.

“If I had known she was your aunt I wouldn’t have said what I did. Also if I had known that she despised it as much as my father and was interested in dams I would’ve been kinder.”

Andvari smiles at you before turning to the fire.

“My aunt has always been a curious one but she’s one of my favorites.”

“You only have two.”

“That’s the point,” he says and you laugh at his joke causing him to smile.

“I’m kidding. I love them all equally. My father, however, is a different story.”

“Tell me about him.”

And that’s how you spend the rest of the night: you and Andvari learning about each other’s families and each other which you quite enjoyed.

In another room, a certain king was pacing frantically.

“What if she ran away?” Thorin asks, biting his thumbnail.

“She’s not that stupid Thorin,” Dis says with a roll of her eyes.

“But what if?” Thorin emphasizes and Bilbo stands, reaching out to stop Thorin from his pacing.

That calms him almost immediately and Thorin looks at Bilbo as if almost lost.

“She is fine Thorin. She probably just went to sleep somewhere else. She needs time,” Bilbo explains and Thorin looks at him for a second before nodding.

“Very well. If she is not back by tomorrow, we will send a search party,” Thorin says before leaving the room.

Bilbo and Dis exchange a look before they follow the king out.

-

The next morning, you find yourself in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar bedroom and you shoot up in panic. You look around, trying to gauge where you were. You notice that the room looked similar to yours so you were still in the mountain. That’s a relief.

You see a figure sitting in the armchair, slumped and then you remember.

You and Andvari had spent all night talking and you had stayed in his chambers afraid that your father would be waiting for you in your room.

You sigh, laying back in your bed for a bit before standing.

You make your way to the door before stopping and looking at Andvari’s sleeping figure. You and he had a lot in common. Like a lot. You quite enjoyed his sense of humor and you could feel yourself falling for him and you didn’t know how to feel about it.

You continue making your way out the door and when you step out, you freeze as you make eye contact with Thorin.

“I can explain?” You ask as anger clouds his features yet again.

“Where have you been? I have been worrying about you all night!”

“I’m fine! I just needed to think!” You snap back, your mood turning sour despite it starting just a few minutes ago.

“In Prince Andvari’s room?! Did you sleep with him? Out of wedlock?!”

“I didn’t! Unlike you, I didn’t make a drunken mistake! I slept in his bed and he slept in the armchair next to the fire! You can check for yourself because he’s still there. If you excuse me, this bastard has duties to attend to,” you reply before promptly walking back to your room.

For the first time in 91 years, your relationship with your father was going down hill and you weren’t sure it was going to come back up.


End file.
